


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by Nagarose453



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Gen, Psychic Bond, lance is half altean half galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagarose453/pseuds/Nagarose453
Summary: A request from the fabulous Shiranai AtsuneLance has known she was different for most of her life. What she didn't know is that her life was about to change thanks to a certain half Galra prince with fabulous hair.Set somewhere between Season Five and Six into Season Seven, Season eight doesn't exist for this AU.(This work is mainly in English, however, there are points where Pidge and Lance revert to Italian and Spanish respectively. My knowledge of these languages is LIMITED. Please forgive any errors.)





	For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiranai Atsune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shiranai+Atsune).

> SO! This shindig is dedicated to the lovely and wonderful Shiranai Atsune who emailed me a shit ton of prompts (40+ pages of prompts, guys.), and this was the headcanon born of the quiznakary that it spawned in my head. I actually burned my fingers while coming up with the beginning of this. (I work two jobs, and I happened to be cleaning the grill at one of those jobs, and, well… it was worth it!) I also want to thank my oldest brother (the Voltron nerd he is) for the lovely argument of reasons Lance should be canon female. So, sit back, relax, and drink a few margaritas, because this is gunna be fun.
> 
> Also, I should mention, the Paladins don't know that Lance is a lady... Yet.

There was a burst of laughter from Coran as Allura showed a stone object in her hands to the others, explaining that it was called a compass stone. 

“It’s a myth.” Coran repeated. Lotor rose a practically perfect brow at the ginger haired Altean.

“My research tells me that it is quite real. And this Compass stone is the key to finding it.” Lance sighed at Lotor’s words.

“And you want to have us help you find it? So we’re going on an intergalactic treasure hunt for a stupid myth? That’s even more stupid than Keith’s mullet.” Lance grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Allura looked up at the Paladins and Coran, her expression seemed to be pleading with them to understand.

“I know it sounds silly, Lance, but this is solid proof that Oriande exists and that we can find out more about Altean Alchemy.” Allura said with a note of sadness. Pidge groaned. 

“Lance is right, How do we know that this Oriande place is real?” Pidge asked, adjusting the glasses on her face with a scowl of distrust at Lotor.

“As I said before, my research shows that it’s quite real, and that even King Alfor completed the trials that awaited him. If we go to the coordinates and there’s nothing there, I will humbly admit that I am wrong.” Lotor stated as he looked around to the Paladins, “I understand this may seem rather silly to you, but this is the only chance Allura and I have at being able to truly learn the secrets of true Altean Alchemy.” Lotor seemed to be pleading with the Paladins at this point.

“I don’t see why we shouldn’t go. He returned Allura safe and sound when she was to visit Central Command alone with him. As much as we don’t want to trust him, I don’t see any reason for us not to. He even admitted that if he’s wrong he will certainly admit that he’s wrong.” Shiro chimed in, “I vote for looking for this Oriande place.”

“It could be cool, didn’t you say it’s the birthplace of Altean Alchemy? I wonder what kinds of cool tech we might find there!” Pidge seemed to brighten as she nodded. “I agree with Shiro.”

“I donno, guys, what if something tries to eat us? Like, doesn’t EVERYTHING try to kill us?” Hunk interjected. “Lance, you’re with me on this aren’t you, Buddy?” Hunk asked looking to his best friend with a silent plea. Lance sighed.

“No. Flat out. We don’t know if this place exists, or if it’s even safe. I, personally, don’t trust Lotor, AT ALL. I could give a flying quiznak less if any of you want to stick your necks out, but I’m with Hunk, NO.” Lance repeated. 

"Don't be a stick in the mud, Lance!" Grumbled Pidge. Lance shot the green paladin a glare.

"No, todos ustedes están jodidamente locos y no quiero ser parte de esto." Lance snapped in Spanish, her irritation getting the better of her. Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"Mordimi, Lance, devi schiarirti, se troviamo Oriande, faremo un favore ad Allura." Pidge reasoned in Italian as the shortest paladin grinned raising a brow. Lance groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oriande no existe, y si es así, besaré a Shiro." Lance took her hand from her face to reason. Pidge smirked.

"Ohhhhh, you're going to regret that. So are you agreeing?" Pidge asked with a smirk. Lance sighed.

"I'm only along for the ride, Pidge. Don't come crying to me if you're all wrong. If you nerds need me, I'll be in the lounge." Lance grumbled shoving her hands in her pockets as she left the bridge. 

"Uhhh... What just happened?" Asked Hunk with a skeptic look at Pidge. 

"Oh. Lance just said if Oriande exists, he'll kiss Shiro." Pidge grinned at the Black Paladin who pointed lamely to himself.

"Does this mean that Lance agrees that we should see if Oriande exists?" Coran asked sounding slightly shocked.

"Yeah, kinda. We all know Lance has a boner for Allura, and he's probably pissed that Allura went with Lotor alone to Central Command. I'm sure that he thinks you two were up to something." Pidge winked at Allura who gave Pidge a look of almost horror.

"What?" Allura asked with a shocked expression.

"Pidge, stop trying to make Allura die of embarrassment." Hunk sighed. "Anyway, I guess I'm out numbered. I guess we should go find this Oriande place." Hunk grumbled.

\------  
A Few Varga Later  
\------

Allura stared at the screen in front of her as she gasped almost in horror.

"It's a ship grave yard." Coran practically gasped. Lotor took a look at the radar before he scowled.

"I must be wrong then..." Lotor stated tapping his chin with a forefinger in thought. It was at that moment that Pidge gave Lotor a look.

"Dude, your face is glowing." Pidge said rather abruptly. Lotor rose a brow looking to Pidge.

"Pidge is right, I didn't realize you had marks like Allura..." Hunk said as Lotor's expression turned to shock.

"Lotor, you have the Mark of the Chosen." Allura gasped as she abandoned her station and went to Lotor. Lotor looked to Allura with a look of genuine surprise.

"As do you." Lotor said with a hushed sense of wonder.

It was then that Lance came through the door to the bridge. She looked bored as she looked up to the screen.

"I see all you've found is a bunch of broken ships and what is that a white hole or something?" Lance asked with an uncharacteristic amount of irritation. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked to Allura and Lotor. "What's wrong with your faces?" Lance asked noting the glowing marks on the two Altean's faces.

"They're called the Mark of the Chosen, if you must kno-" Lotor paused as he examined Lance's face. "Stars. This is a surprise." Lotor stated as he took a step toward Lance. Everyone stared at Lance who seemed rather surprised.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Lance retorted in a vague attempt at being defiant. 

“Actually, you do. You have Altean in your ancestry?” Lotor asked curiously as he came closer to Lance, cupping Lance’s chin in his hand. 

“Me? Pfffttt, no. I’m just a kid from Cuba, I was born on Earth, I’m pretty sure I’m a hundred percent human.” Lance gave a weak chuckle causing Lotor to raise a brow.

“I unfortunately do not see why you see the need to lie to your companions, Paladin. You bear the mark of the chosen.” Lotor said softly so only Lance could hear him. Lance flushed and shoved Lotor square in the chest and took a step backward.

“You’re goading me, you jerk. I’m not Altean, okay, why would I be? I’m serious, I was born on Earth in Cuba. My Mamá can tell you the same thing!” Lance seemed to become a bit hysterical.

“Lance, Lotor’s right, you have glowing marks like Allura and Lotor do…” Pidge said quietly. She reached into her pocket and took out a small mirror, handing it to Lance. Lance snached the mirror with a grumble. She held up the mirror and nearly dropped it in shock as she saw that there were two softly glowing markings just under her eyes.

“What the quiznak! I… I… I don’t get it, I’m human, honest! I was born in Cuba, on Earth. Mamá and Papá are both human, I promise!” Lance yelped practically throwing the mirror back at Pidge.

“Lance, do you think you were adopted?” Asked Hunk quietly.

“NO! DIOS MÍO, I AM QUIZNAKING HUMAN!” Lance insisted loudly. Lotor gave a smile, “What the fuck are you smiling at, you creep!” Lance snapped.

“Princess, do you mind if Lance joins us?” Lotor asked with a smirk over his shoulder to Allura. Allura had taken to staring at Lance in shock. 

“If Lance is comfortable with it. I do say this is quite a shock. I had no idea you were Altean.” Allura said sheepishly. Lance turned red in both anger and embarrassment.

“I’m NOT Altean.” Lance grumbled again.

“Sounds more like you’re trying to convince yourself than us, Lance.” Pidge said slowly, “I mean we all thought Keith was fully human until he passed the Blades initiation and found out he was half Galra. What’s wrong with finding out that you’re part Altean?”” Pidge asked. Lance opened her mouth to retort before she glared at the Green Paladin. 

“Fine, but only because I don’t trust Lotor.” Lance grumbled leaving the bridge via stomping.

_Lance, what’s wrong?_ Asked a familiar voice in Lance’s mind.

_I’m confused and I’m pissed._ Lance admitted as she paused by the door to the hangar of the Red Lion. 

_May I inquire why?_ The voice prompted. Lance sighed as she entered her hangar and began to dress in her armor.

_Would you believe me if I told you I’m not actually human after all?_ Lance timidly inquired.

_Oh? If not human, what are you?_

_Apparently I’m part Altean. I… have the mark of the chosen, apparently… I’m confused because I had no idea, and that means one of two things, one or both of my parents are part Altean and don’t know it OR I’m… adopted…_ Lance frowned as she studied the helmet in her hands.

_That is something to ponder. But what has you so… pissed, my dearest?_ The voice seemed rather uncomfortable asking the question.

_It’s Prince Lotor. You know, the Galra guy I’ve told you about? He’s so aggravating. There’s something familiar about him, but I can’t put a finger on why. Everyone thinks I'm attracted to Allura, but... I'm not. I just don't really trust Lotor, he's given us no real reason to trust him._ Lance explained.

_Give it time, my love. In the mean time, is there anything else on your mind?_ The voice inquired.

_No... Not right now. Gracias, cariño... I appreciate your support._ Lance closed her eyes for a moment with a small smile on her face.

_Of course, my love. Are you going on a mission?_ The voice asked in genuine interest.

_Sort of. I'll tell you about it later. Luego cariño~_ Lance put on her helmet before she left the hangar.


End file.
